


From Pictures

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles losing patience, Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, attempted humor, driven Erik, inspired by gifsets, underage Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blithe romcom; underage rentboy; high-powered angst; possibly, someday, searching for Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [pics 1 and 2]

**Author's Note:**

> the result of [Stewardess](http://stewardish.tumblr.com/)'s [inspiring gifset](http://stewardish.tumblr.com/post/67491599610) on tumblr. Originally posted [here](http://tmblr.co/ZEQAlx_y_Dh8) in November.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blythe romcom

“Erik! I didn’t expect you tonight.” Erik hopes he detects a note of panic, but Charles is a master of recovery, his smile wide and bland as he nods towards the man on his arm. “Do you know my companion? Armando Munoz…”

“Erik, is it? A pleasure. Charles insisted I come with him this time, you know.”

Erik smirks and thinks about a meteor shower, shielding his thorough knowledge of Armando “Darwin” Munoz, what he is, and what he is not, behind a curtain of iron fragments. From the mischief in Darwin’s eyes, Charles’s “companion” has already spotted the game.


	2. [pics 3 and 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> underage rentboy

“I can never come here again, knowing this. Fifteen, my god. Not that not knowing is an excuse, of course, but you must realize how you appear, and… fuck.” Erik scrapes a hand through his hair. He’s more rational than this. He is, damn it.

“Oh, Erik. Darling.” There is enough bitterness in Charles’s practiced drawl to make Erik wince. “You know I've intimately witnessed sex acts beyond your imagination since I was a babbling infant. What worse can you do to me?”

 _That’s just it_ , Erik thinks, suddenly ill. _I want more possibilities with you than bad and worse._


	3. [pics 5 and 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high-powered angst

“I've tried, you know how hard, not to make you choose, but this can't go on. You say you want to build something, want the CEO of Xavier Biotech and the R&D head at Stark Industries to make a refuge together, a home. Then without a word you go haring off after that madman.”

Erik, in another sterile hotel room, another lead gone cold, phone in one hand and drink in the other, wishes he knew which to use and which to smash into a million pieces. “A little more time, Charles. Please.”

“Or I could help you.”

“No.”


End file.
